


Like Strangers On a Train

by lyricalnights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/pseuds/lyricalnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Neville plan for the new school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Strangers On a Train

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my old (very old) HP fanfiction so it'll all be in one place. This written for Merry Smutmas 2007. Deathly Hallows canon compliant.

"I was afraid we were going to leave you behind." Neville laughed as Percy dropped onto the bench beside him and heaved a sigh. "I'm glad to see you made it aboard after all."

They heard the whistle of the Express blow twice as the train jolted and started to move. Percy folded his cloak beside him on the bench and stretched out his legs.

"It was a close call," he said. "A particularly nervous set of parents caught me coming through the barrier and started asking about all the horrible ways little Hubert could die at Hogwarts and was I really confident that we aren't breeding more little revolutionaries up there-"

Neville interrupted. "Revolutionaries? What exactly do they think Hogwarts is including in the curriculum these days? Most days I'm lucky if they find their way to the classroom, never mind plotting any hostile takeovers."

"Well, they've emigrated from somewhere in Australia and you wouldn't believe some of the things they heard about the second coming of Voldemort. I tried my best to calm their fears and when that didn't seem to be working, I drowned them in broomstick regulations and made a run for it."

"A noble retreat," Neville grinned. "You signed up for this, you know. When they asked you to be the official liaison between the Ministry, Hogwarts, and the other schools of magic, you could have said no."

"And lose the opportunity to be yelled at by parents in fifteen different languages? Why would I do that?" Percy joked often about the rigors of his job but Neville knew he secretly loved the challenges and excitement it brought him. As well, it allowed him plenty of free range to keep in touch with the far-flung members of his family. That had become more important to them all, after everything.

"Besides," said Percy, his own smile turning frankly naughty. "The job does have its other compensations. Is that compartment door locked?"

Neville got up to check, then turned and leaned against it. "It is now. What did you have in mind?"

Percy was off the bench and pressed against him in a split second. He touched his lips to Neville's, softly at first and then with greater urgency, sliding one hand across his shoulder and the other up the back of Neville's thigh.

He broke away, panting slightly, and leaned in to whisper, "Oh, I have a lot of things in mind, but most of them would be a little difficult to manage on a moving train." He bit Neville's earlobe and ran a trail of kisses from there southward, lingering on the pulse of blood beneath the skin just under his jaw.

Neville closed his eyes and shuddered, returning the kisses sloppily on every part of Percy that he could reach. "Tell me," he murmured. "I want to hear you say it."

He pushed Percy away from him and guided him towards the bench, settling on his knees as Percy slid down and spread his legs apart. He reached up to unfasten Percy's belt and pulled his trousers and pants down below his knees.

Percy gasped as Neville's hands glided over the head of his cock, teasing lightly. "I want to tie you up."

Neville's hands twitched almost involuntarily, coaxing another moan from Percy. He stared upwards, his eyes burning bright. "How? What would you do with me then?"

"I'd kidnap you after class and drag you back to our rooms," he said. "I'd hide my ties under the pillows and make sure you couldn't get away, no matter how long I kept you there. I'd keep you on the edge as long as I could stand it, licking and sucking, kissing and stroking…"

His voice broke as Neville closed his mouth over his cock, mimicking Percy's words on his own body. He tried to keep going, stuttering "I, I, I" over and over until he finally gave in and grunted rhythmically, twisting his hand in Neville's hair. Percy came hissing through his clenched teeth, trying not to disturb whoever was in the next compartment.

Percy's eyes snapped open just in time to see Neville sit back, tongue flicking out to lick his lips in a way that made him wish he were a younger, more resilient man. Or at least better at sexual stamina spells. He smiled wolfishly.

"So then, Professor Longbottom, I've told you mine, now let's hear yours." And he lunged off the bench to tackle Neville awkwardly to floor, trousers still tangled around his legs. They rolled around for a moment, trying to find a comfortable position.

Percy rose on one elbow, bracing himself as his other hand reached out to push up Neville's shirt and toy with his nipples. He knew this was one of Neville's great weaknesses.

Neville arched his back, pushing into Percy's feather touch. "Hmm, so many choices. I think I'd like to corner you in one of the greenhouses."

"Oh? And once you had me trapped?" Percy dropped his hand to Neville's cock, stroking firmly and reaching down every couple of strokes to finger his balls. Neville braced one of his hands against the far bench and wrapped the other around Percy's shoulders, turning his head to nestle it against the bicep holding him up.

"I have this new plant I've been working with, a completely new species related to the giant ferns. It has the softest fronds, like silk. I want to pin you against a bench and brush clippings from it all over your body, forehead all the way down to your toes."

Percy smiled at this, picturing Neville doing an impromptu fan dance with fern fronds. "Go on."

"I would tickle you until you laughed and cried together, and follow it with kisses. Then I'd turn you around and fuck you so hard you'd be rocking back and forth with it, your head pressed against the bench top and mine pressed against your back. And you'd beg me to keep going, harder, faster, more."

Percy's hand was working hard now, rubbing and tugging, while Neville dropped his own hand to cover it. They stroked together, panting and groaning, Neville's body jerking as he spilled over their interlaced fingers.

They both lay still for a moment, enjoying the sense of absolute serenity. Then they heard the trolley start its trundle down the aisle and the other doors began to bang open as the children rushed out, eager for sweets and yelling at the top of their lungs.

Someone knocked on the door and said, "Professor Longbottom? Are you in there?" Neville smiled and grabbed for his wand, tucking his clothing into place as he chanted cleaning spells. Percy did the same for himself and pulled Neville close for one more kiss before opening the door to the rest of the world.

"I'll see you in the greenhouses, hmm?" he said, running his hands through Neville's hair.

"I'll be waiting for my dashing kidnapper."

~Fin~


End file.
